


Reunions

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Under the Mask [15]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, Uhm, also don't get after me for the foreign language bit near the end, but only briefly, disclaimer i do Not speak scottish gaelic, hersh and des are also mentioned, jay comes back from the dead and reunites with our boy raven, jay's Nervous, lookit all these ocs, shameless fluff lmao?, though to be fair owl canary and emmy are mentioned and not actually Seen In The Story, though to be fair this is after the events of utm, until i was happy when it translated back to english, used google translate and worked the sentences through, utm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: After Jay recovers from dying and then coming back to life in the Azran Sanctuary, he sets out to find the ones he loves.





	Reunions

Misthallery was blanketed in a veil of fog as Jay stepped out of the cab, giving a muttered ‘thank you’ to the driver before stepping into the cool evening air, pulling his jacket tighter around his body, nearly trembling in anticipation.

This was it. A few months of recovering from that wound from one of the sanctuary’s many puzzles, and then wandering, trying to find Raven. Jay knew he wouldn’t have stayed at Targent any longer than he had to – it was only a stroke of luck that had Jay finding and turning to the two professors he’d guarded, back when Bronev was ruling Targent with an iron fist.

It was an even bigger stroke of luck that they knew where Raven was – he was staying with Emmy, Owl, and Swift in Misthallery, they’d told him. They then thanked him, the conversation quickly growing somber as the one he’d guarded – Professor Layton – explained that he wouldn’t have made it through everything if it wasn’t for him; that he had believed him dead when he’d been hit by that trap.

They’d all thought he’d died. Jay could only imagine word had reached Raven.

Letting out a long breath, Jay began to walk into the town, ignoring the quiet looks of curiosity from the townspeople he passed by in the setting sun. He wandered, looking around at the buildings and trying to picture what Owl’s house would look like – if Raven had changed since he’d last seen him. A few people began muttering, children noticing and dashing away once Jay met their untrusting gazes.

One little girl remained, blonde hair shimmering in the orange light of the sun.

“Excuse me,” Jay began, voice soft – he never liked to raise his voice – pausing in his strides to look at her. The girl tilted her head, taking a step closer. “My name’s Jay.”

“Lillian,” the girl squeaked back up at him. Jay felt a smile, warm and soft, spreading across his face.

“Lillian. That’s a lovely name, my dear.” The girl flushed, looking down at her shoes. Jay looked down the road – this town seemed enormous. There was no way he’d be able to explore this place before night fell. “I appear to be lost. I’m looking for someone named Owl?” Jay noticed the way Lillian’s head shot up, face brightening immediately upon hearing the woman’s name. “I’m looking for her, and someone else named Raven. Do you know where they live?”

The girl nodded, smile blooming on her face. “She’s very nice – are you another one of her friends?”

“I hope so.”

“Mister Raven’s very nice, too. Are you _his_ friend?”

Jay found himself nodding, voice even quieter as he thought about Raven, pictured his warm smile, the kind words, the long looks at each other whenever they knew the other was there. “Yes. I am his friend.”

Lillian hummed, lips pursed in thought. “How do you know them?” Her eyes widened after a beat. “Were you at that mean place they talk about, too?”

Jay looked around at the other people, who were staring at him, before turning his attention back to Lillian. He bit his lip, then nodded.

“Mm. You don’t _seem_ bad….” Jay knelt down, swallowing thickly through his suddenly dry throat.

“Lillian, I really need to see them.” His lips ticked up into a genuine smile. “Can you at least give me directions?”

“Hey, Lillian!” The girl looked up, startled. Then, she gave a small smile.

“Heya, Bucky!” Jay stood up, looking over at the man approaching them. Bucky placed a hand on Lillian’s shoulder, then looked back at him, head tilted.

“Never seen you around here before.” He smiled, then looked down at Lillian. “He giving you any problems?”

Lillian shook her head. “Mm-mm. He told me he was looking for Miss Owl and Mister Raven!”

“Oh, he is…?” Jay was biting his lip again when Bucky looked back at him. “What’s your name?”

“….Jay.” Bucky’s smile faded some at the name, eyebrows furrowing.

“Swift told me about you.” Jay blinked. Why would Swift tell this person about him? Bucky continued. “He told me you had died.” Lillian shrunk away from Jay at that statement.

“I assure you, I’m very much alive.” Jay shifted. “Though I wouldn’t blame him for thinking so.” He wasn’t going to tell them that he had died – he was still trying to figure that all out, himself. “I just want to see them again. Mind showing me the way?”

Bucky huffed, a small smile appearing on his face once again. “Of course. I was heading there, myself.”

* * *

“This is the place?”

“Yep. The kids have done good, helping Miss Owl fix it up. It was completely barren when she first came here.” Bucky smiled – Jay noticed he smiled a lot. “Everyone else arrived after that.”

“Huh.” Jay looked back at the home. The anticipation had given way to nervousness, coiling in his stomach. He didn’t know why he was so nervous.

“Well? Gonna go up there and knock?”

Swallowing, Jay stepped up to the front door. He hesitated for a moment, let out a deep breath, and knocked quietly. He dropped his hand back to his side, and waited, listening to the shuffling of people moving around the house.

“I’ve got it,” a voice called as the door opened.

Jay felt as if the wind had been sucked out of him at that moment. Raven hadn’t changed at all since he last saw him. As their gazes locked, they both froze, Raven looking up at him with those clear blue eyes Jay loved so much.

“Raven,” Jay managed to whisper, voice choked, and felt the sting of tears rising to his eyes. Raven let out a shaky breath, expression shifting and lips quivering, before arms wrapped around Jay in a crushing embrace, chin placed on his shoulder. Jay embraced the other just as tightly, feeling Raven’s stomach pressed up against his as he rocked him back and forth, gently.

“ _O, mo chreach_ ,” Raven mumbled into Jay’s shoulder, warm tears soaking into his shoulder. “ _Jay – Ciamar a tha thu a ‘fuireach_?” Jay let out a shaky breath, words getting caught in his throat as Raven continued to talk quickly into his shoulder. “ _Bha mi a ‘smaoineachadh gu robh thu marbh – Dia, bha mi thu ionndrainn cho mòr…._ ” His voice cracked, and Raven finally pulled away, smiling and crying and looking like he was in so much pain. Jay reached to cup Raven’s cheek with a hand, brushing away his tears with a gentle thumb. The tears were replaced nearly instantly as Raven mirrored Jay’s movement, a trembling smile appearing on his face. “ _Tha gaol agam thu– tha gaol agam thu –_ ”

“Raven –” Jay’s eyes widened as lips pressed against his, Raven’s trembling body pressed up to his again. After a moment, Jay melted, pressing back and a gentle hand swiping through Raven’s hair – he knew what those last repeated sentences were. His heart felt like it was going to burst.

“Raven, who is it…?” The two pulled away, Raven rubbing at his eyes to wipe away the stray tears as Swift came into view. Much like Raven did, Swift froze, eyes widening. “Holy shit.” Jay gave a small wave.

“Hey, Swift.”

“Holy _shit_ , kid –” Swift strode over to him, a bewildered expression on his face. “How are you alive…?”

“Dunno.”

“You were _dead_ –”

“I know.” Jay remembered the sensation of everything slowing down, the feeling of that chill that had spread up his body.

“How’d you find us? What happened?” Swift looked above Jay’s head, a crooked smile making its way to his face a few moments later. Jay glanced behind him to find Bucky had moved to just behind him, a shy smile on his face.

_Oh_. Raven was still sniffling, breathing wet from his crying. Jay grabbed his hand, fingers intertwining, and Raven gripped his hand like Jay would disappear if he let go.

“I found him asking Lillian where you all were living.”

“I see.” Swift gestured inside, expression warm as he looked from Bucky to Jay. “Let’s all go in. I’m sure Owl, Altava, and Canary will want to see you, Jay – we’ve missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wondering what's going on?
> 
> Visit the blog for this AU [here](https://pl-utm-au.tumblr.com/).


End file.
